Major Rapture
by Shadow-The-Lancer
Summary: “You can call me Korion,” he said with a pleasant smile. Roy gave a slight smile in return while Ed looked at him cautiously, not sure what to expect. “He’s about your age Alphonse,” Roy added with a swift grin. A first for me Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Fan-fic I ever wrote :D I love to write, and I thought I'd try something new

If this isn't my strong point, I guess I could stop, but I thought I'd try it D

Please Read & Review

**Disclaimer **- Yeah, I don't own FMA, it was created by some awesome Japanese dudette (I think o.0?) I basically only claim Korion D He's mine & Jess does too, because she helped me think of his name… and some thing in the story

**---** Major Rapture 

**Chapter one – The New Major**

"Yes, that's right," Mustang murmured into the classic phone, "I want them to look over him." A few more slurred words came from the phone as he set it back onto its hold. "Just as young," he pondered in question as he turned towards the windows. The day had been fairly sunny; the winds providing its ample blow, ripping the few lose leaves from the nearby trees, keeping them sustained in the air. In the center of this dream like day, the newly awarded state alchemist stood, glaring up at the morphing clouds in the sky. "A mystery," Roy repeated with a slight smile as Riza entered the room.

"What do you think?" She asked, a questionable motion on her face as Roy turned around to face her.

"Something different" he smirked "He's just about the age of the younger Elric brother, Alphonse, now?" he asked.

"Yes, That's correct" Riza answered with her usual attentive attitude. Mustang gave a neutral sigh of mixed emotion and leaned back in his chair, producing a small creak.

The bright sun would have been unbearable if it had not been for the cool breeze to provide a nice atmosphere throughout the buildings. His midnight shaded hair moved in a slight flow, the wind giving it a false stature of liquid strands. His eyes glanced up to the sky, and a few thoughts of the future flew by him, like an arrow that barely missed his head. He barely had a grasp on the thoughts as they slipped out of hands.

"Damn," he said under his breath, just out of an unknown situation. The black irised eyes trailed from the sky to the other alchemists approaching him. They were ones to welcome him with friendly arms.

"Welcome new alchemist," they said with an accidental unison. Of course, this caused looks of confusion among the set of three. A simple smile was given in return

"Pleasure" he spoke, remembering two of the three to be Major Armstrong and Second Lieutenant Havoc.

"Yes! Indeed!" Armstrong returned, with over enough enthusiasm fit into the two simple words. "Well, we needn't bother you," he laughed "I guess we shall be on our way!" He said with a joyous grin, and started off, the other two giving their own acknowledgments and good-byes, and started forward to catch up with the Giant Major.

"We'll see how this day will progress" He said with a curious tone, and started on his own way to the library.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WIN AGAIN!" The miniature blonde haired tyrant scorned as he threw his 5 cards onto the small table attached to the train's wall. A short-lived laugh erupted from the suit of Armor.

"I mean I win, you lose… again." The armor spoke with tone of innocence. "You shouldn't be so sore," he said, with a voice full of expression, even if his face hadn't shown much emotion.

"I'm not sore, Al" The older brother said with a murky voice, and then attempted to struggle and change the subject. "Why are we going back to Central anyway?" Ed asked, not really remembering why. A slight shrug came from the Suit of Armor.

"Something about a new State Alchemist; he didn't tell us much" Al returned, quite amused by his brother's inattentiveness. "Anyway, Roy is suppose to tell us more…" He ended his sentence, but his message was still given.

"Niisan?" Al asked, attempting to knock Ed from space.

"Yeah, sorry Al, I get it," Ed replied, not exactly sure why they would be brought for this alchemist. "What did you say his name was?" Ed questioned.

"I'm not really sure," Al answered, scratching his metallic head.

"It's good to see you again, Edward and Alphonse," Roy said, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Yeah, whatever," Ed waved his hand. They were standing outside the Colonial's office for the first short words.

"Please, follow me," he said in a formal tone, and walked forward, pushed open the doors, and took his steps inside.

"I'd like you to meet Major Rapture." Mustang followed his last sentence, extending a hand towards the major.

The new State Alchemist turned from the window, from which he was looking out. His black hair was pulled behind his ears, not in a ponytail, but just in a fashion that it was out of his eyes. He was dressed in the traditional blue officer's uniform, and he wore black gloves over his hands. His black iris eyes focused on the Elric brothers that entered the room He was sure he had heard of them before. Ed was the short one, and also the youngest person to ever become a state alchemist, and Al… He dreaded the thought of someone having to be locked inside of metallic suit of armor, especially after such a terrible mishap.

"You can call me Korion," he said with a pleasant smile.

Roy gave a slight smile in return while Ed looked at him cautiously, not sure what to expect. "He's about your age Alphonse," Roy added with a swift grin.

"It's nice to meet you," Al said with a perky tone, even though his face didn't return the emotion. He took a few steps forward and put out his hand to shake. Korion returned the gesture. "This is my brother, Ed," Al said, pushing the blonde haired alchemist forward. Ed put out his hand stubbornly and gave Korion a shake, just as Al had done.

"Nice to meet you," He said, providing a smile just as Al would have done if he could.

After the greetings Roy bent over and whispered something into Ed's ear, a questionable look appeared on Edward's face, but he decided to go along with it for the moment. "Hey Al, do you think you could show Korion around? I need to speak with Roy for a bit," he said with a normal tone of voice.

"Um, sure why not," Al said before looking at the newly awarded state alchemist. "I guess we should go ahead now," he said getting the memo that Roy and Ed wanted to talk.

"It was nice meeting you," Korion said with a smile, and he started out of the room, followed by the steel suit of Armor.

"So, what is it you wanted?" Ed asked, a very focused look on his face. "Is it about him? The new major?" He added.

"Yes, I need to ask you and your brother a favor, do you think you could do it?" Roy asked with question.

"Depends," the blonde boy answered.

"I want you to look over Korion, I need to you watch him," he said quietly. "There's something about him," he said in a suspicious tone. "It's just a worry."

"Fine," Ed said with a sigh. "I have a feeling about this 'Korion' too."

----------------

**Authors note - **So what do you think? D My first chapter of my first Fan-Fic ever! Sorry if its not too good If it isn't, I'd gladly like you to tell me so I can improve in the future D 


	2. Chapter 2

See, Like I said, I don't own FMA :3 As much as I'd like too 

Eh, sorry for the lack of update, and also, sorry for the cruddy chapter, I been busy and pumped this out at about 12:30 the other night oo

Please comment

**Major Korion**

**Chapter two**

"But why, niisan?" The suit of armor sat with short state alchemist, a day after their meeting with the new Major.

"It's just something awkward about him, Al," Ed answered honestly, then continued on, wanting to know a little more about this 'Korion'. "So Al, What exactly is his story?" he asked with a positive tone trying to make this feel less as an interrogation, though Alphonse wasn't as easily fooled, but sharing some thoughts with his brother couldn't do too much harm… could it? The well-constructed suit gave a slight shrug

"I feel like were baby sitting him" Al said, then gave a swift sigh, and continued on to answer his brother's question. "Actually, he didn't talk to much of his past" Al said, then continued "All I know is he has no one to go back to, and this was his last and only option, joining the state," Al paused for a moment. "That's about all I remember" Alphonse said in an innocent tone, trying to feel as less… stupid for not remembering more.

"Oh, I see… kind of like us?" Ed said with a bit of sympathy in his voice "At least we have each-other…" he trailed off as he began to drown in thought. '_No home, no nothing, but where did he learn alchemy as well?_' This thought probed Edwards mind for a couple moments, and he glanced up, back to Al.

"Did he tell you anything about how he uses, or where he learned alchemy?" he asked, knowing the lease likely chance of an answer. Al thought for a moment, and gave himself a purposeful flashback of the conversation.

"Not that I remember" Al said, still digging through a bit of his mind. A thought struck his mind, not too clearly though. "His left hand!" Al said with a sudden spark of remembrance "I didn't get too much of a good look, but he took that glove for a moment," Al said and continued, "I remember seeing a sort of transmutation circle tattooed on his palm and fingers." Al finished, "I never saw anything like it either."

"I see…" the blondes voice trailed off

A curious look approached the black haired boys face when the question had been admitted into the air. "How do I _use_ my alchemy?" he asked, watching the short tyrant. "Do you think you're big enough to know?" A grin strayed on his face. He had to crack a short joke, according to Mustang, it would drive him nuts… or so they said. Alphonse watched from behind, a giggle echoed from within the silver suit

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ed screamed frilling his arms into the air. "YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME!" he screamed.

"Oh, what?" he asked with a grin, "sorry I wasn't paying attention" he said with a lingering stubborn grin, looking down to the awkwardly small alchemist.

The yellow eyes short a daggered glare at the other alchemist, a dim grim appeared on his face. "Then how about," He said, "We show each-other," He said with a sly smile

"You think...?" Korion asked, "Yeah right, you're on" He said with a sly smile.

"Tomorrow then," Ed said with a smile "I hope you like to lose" he said, and turned away. Al waved to Korion, and turned to follow along with his brother. A little laugh came from Korion

"Until then" he said with a wave. "It's on," he laughed. "This should be fun," Korion smiled and turned towards the clouds above, stood up, and began on his was to prepare.


End file.
